


Come and get Your Love

by paradiseghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, bridal style carrying, theyre in love and I refuse to believe otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone needs a break now and again, doll. You're the walking embodiment of needing a break. Well, maybe not walking, per say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and get Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I, a kind southern gentleman, have said a good number of the things that comes out of McCree's mouth in fandom
> 
> Also quick disclaimer I've never played the game I'm just very weak and Genji is very cute

Dr. Ziegler is an amazingly gifted woman, her healing ability and mechanically inclined brain a true asset to the team. Genji would be the first to say that. 

Unfortunately, no one can make a perfect machine, not even the good doctor. 

As it is, Genji has found that when a part of his body malfunctions the easiest thing to do is not use that part and ask for help immediately. 

It's simple when it's a hand, or his shoulder. 

It's harder when it's his legs. 

He's not sure what to do when after a battle his legs refuse to cooperate, not moving at all and he's afraid if he pushes it they'll start to move but he won't be able to control them, so, instead he stands in place. He isn't worried, he already contacted Mercy and she said she will prepare her space and send for him, so now all he had to do is wait. 

Waiting, he finds, is incredibly boring. 

"Well hey there stranger, fancy meeting you here."

Genji twists to find the source of the speaker, a smile playing at his lips behind his helmet. 

"McCree, I suppose Dr. Ziegler sent you here."

The taller man smiled widely around his cigar, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"Yes, I did hear that you were having a bit of a situation."

"That's quite an understatement McCree. Being unable to move is more than just a bit of a situation."

Genji sighs when McCree laughs boisterously, though it's a fond sigh. He knows the southern way with words is always downplaying the moment. 

"So, the problem here is that you can't walk then?"

"Yes. It seems I've done something during battle that may have knocked the wiring in my legs-"

"Or maybe you done pushed yourself too hard, and now you're reaping what you sowed."

Genji sighs once more, less fond this time. 

"That is also a possibility."

"You know, you can always come out once in a blue moon with me. We can paint the town red, you and I."

He steps closer, crouching down to inspect Genji's legs, as though he knows how to fix them. 

"I do not think it would be wise to go painting towns when there is training to be done."

McCree stands, closer than Genji had originally thought he would be. 

"Now now sweetheart, there's no reason to push yourself like this. You've already done a number on your legs, and I'm sure our Doctor is gonna be telling you the same thing."

"And if she does then I suppose I will have to listen, but until then I will not be accepting your offer."

McCree shakes his head, a gentle smile gracing his features. 

"Well bless your little heart. I can't help but admire that kinda drive in a man."

McCree bends, placing one hand on the back of Genji's knees and the other around his waist, Genji's arms circling McCree's shoulders on instinct when he feels himself lifting off the ground. 

"I am surprised you can still do this."

"I'm not that old yet darling. If I could carry you all those years ago you best believe I can carry you now."

Genji laughs a little breathlessly.

"Do you remember when we used to do this, doll? You were such a brat back then."

"Please, do not remind me."

McCree snickers, walking along slowly, his thumb occasionally running over the smooth metal armour of Genji's body. 

"You know, I'm awful serious about taking you out. I'll treat you good, promise."

Genji can't help but lean in closer, holding just that bit tighter. 

"You have always treated me well, but the world cannot afford heroes taking breaks."

"Everyone needs a break now and again, doll. You're the walking embodiment of needing a break. Well, maybe not walking, per say."

They both laugh, Genji feeling lighter than he has for years. 

"Perhaps then I should take your offer of going out."

If Genji's sensors weren't so sensitive, he might not have felt McCree brushing his lips over the top of his helmet, the subtle shifting to cradle him closer. 

"Perhaps you should."

**Author's Note:**

> So like........what if I like......maybe....did an au next time,,,,,,,


End file.
